danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Despair Dungeon: Monokuma's Test
Despair Dungeon: Monokuma's Test (絶望のダンジョン モノクマの試練) is a dungeon crawling RPG minigame featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. The game is part of Danganronpa V3's bonus modes, unlocked after completing the main game. The game is a turn-based RPG in which characters from Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, and Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony battle against monsters. About Despair Dungeon is unlocked, alongside the board game minigame Ultimate Talent Development Plan and the card dispenser Ultimate Death Card Machine, as a set of bonus mode after the main storyline of Danganronpa V3 is completed. In order to play Despair Dungeon, the player must have already played the minigame Ultimate Talent Development Plan at least once. Despair Dungeon uses cards collected from the Ultimate Death Card Machine, which feature the cast members of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, and Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. These cards must be levelled up by playing the Ultimate Talent Development Plan board game in order to make them effective fighters for the dungeon crawler. Characters will not level up while playing Despair Dungeon - they will only level up by playing Ultimate Talent Development Plan. Mechanics The player can create a party of up to 4 characters, who each have different stats and abilities. The goal is to travel around each level of the dungeon and reach the staircase to the next floor. As they navigate the dungeon, they will face random encounters with monsters who they must defeat or run away from to continue. Defeating enemies will earn the player gold (G), which can be used to receive new cards from the Ultimate Death Card Machine or craft new equipment. The deeper into the dungeon the player travels, the higher level the enemies will be. Every 10th level contains a boss. When a boss is defeated, the level of the Ultimate Death Card Machine increases, making it easier to collect rarer (and stronger) cards. While traversing the dungeon, materials can be collected and used to create equipment which can strengthen the characters. In treasure chests, S Tickets and U Tickets can be found, which will award the player a free rare drop from the Ultimate Death Card Machine. Increasing the Ultimate Death Card Machine Rank The Ultimate Death Card Machine's rank will increase each time 10 levels of the Despair Dungeon: Monokuma's Test dungeon crawler are cleared, and the miniboss at the end of each 10 levels is defeated. As the Machine's rank rises, so does the probability of an S or U Rank card being drawn from the machine, but so does the amount of G currency required to use the Machine. Bosses on each level }} Equipment Equipment can be created using materials collected from defeated enemies. Weapons Head Armor Body Armor Foot Armor Talismans Trivia * The music tracks of this mode are retro-style remixes of tracks from previous games. ** "Cave Ordeal" is a remix of "Wonderful Dead 001" from Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. ** "Island Ordeal" is a remix of "Beautiful Days Piano" from Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. ** "School Ordeal" is a remix of "Box 15" from Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Navigation